Fox
by ginsensu
Summary: The Five - O gets a new member, an NCIS Agent and her K - 9 partner. Steve/OC
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Hawaii Five – O, just the character Amelia and her dog. Was once a series of one-shots but I decided to just make a story out of it. _

Senior Field Special Agent of NCIS, Amelia Fox sat in the waiting room of Governor Denning's office in Hawaii. She had been recently transferred to Hawaii by director Leon Vance of NCIS for a special assignment that Governor Denning was going to inform her about. Sitting on the floor next to her was her loyal partner a German Shepherd known as Seal. As she waited to speak with the governor a man walked in, looked at her and frowned muttering "not again" under his breath before sitting in a chair across from her. Amelia noticed that the man definitely qualified has 'tall, dark, and handsome' and had an air of military experience around him. He wore a casual grey suit with a light green shirt underneath and no tie. Before Amelia could contemplate what the mans problem was the governors' secretary informed them that the governor was ready to see them both now.

The man stood and began to make his way to the governors' office. Amelia also stood and gave Seal the order to follow her into the office and then to sit as she sat down in the available chair across from the governor, the man watching her the whole time.

Governor Denning looked at them from across his desk. "Thank you both for coming let me introduce the two of you. Commander McGarrett this is Senior Field Special Agent Amelia Fox of NCIS and her K-9 partner Seal. Agent Fox this is Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett leader of Hawaii's special task force known as the Five – O." Amelia and Steve looked at each other before nodding in greeting and turned back to him. The governor could tell that the two were not easily going to get along. "Do to the five – o's past cases dealing with Navy matters the Secretary of the Navy has heard of the five – o and is impressed with what you have accomplished Commander McGarrett, that being said he also wants you to have a liaison for any future cases that may occur to deal with any and all military matters. Agent Fox, Director Vance has chosen you for this role. You also have an impressive record and your skills with other languages as well as a K – 9 officer you will be, I'm sure, an excellent addition to the task force. Any questions?" Amelia and Steve shook their heads no. "Good. You are both dismissed then."

Steve and Amelia walked out of the governors' office with Seal following his mistress. They both stopped in the waiting room, Steve turned to Amelia and held out his hand "Welcome to the Five – O Agent Fox. I'll take you to the palace to meet the rest of the team."

Amelia looked at Steve then down to Seal who appeared to shrug before looked back up to Steve and took his hand. "Thank you commander. How many members are on your task force?"

"There are four more at the palace, so six all together." Steve looked down as Seal gave a low growl at him. "Make that seven including your partner."

Amelia smirked at him "Wonderful. I'm sure we'll all get along fine." Then her and Seal walked out to the parking lot, leaving Steve behind.

~ 5 – 0 ~ 5 – 0 ~ 5 – 0 ~ 5 – 0 ~ 5 – 0 ~ 5 – 0 ~ 5 – 0 ~ 5 – 0 ~ 5 – 0 ~ 5 – 0 ~ 5 – 0 ~ 5 – 0 ~ 5 – 0 ~ 5 – 0 ~ 5 – 0 ~ 5 – 0 ~ 5 – 0 ~ 5 – 0 ~ 5 – 0 ~ 5 – 0 ~ 5 – 0 ~ 5 – 0 ~ 5 – 0 ~

Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett walked in to the waiting room for the governors' office and saw a woman sitting in a chair and couldn't help but remember how Special Agent Lori Weston became apart of his team. He frowned and muttered "not again" under his breath while he took a seat across from her. Steve took the opportunity to study her, a beautiful woman, with soft, dark brown hair, falling in waves around her shoulders and light brown eyes. The woman was clearly athletic, had sun kissed skin and a don't mess with me attitude about her. She was dressed differently from how Agent Weston dressed when he first met her. This woman wore a simple but nice dark purple button down shirt and black suit pants with what looked liked black combat boots, only these were high heeled. Looking next to her on the floor was a German Shepherd who looked back at him with an unwavering gaze. Steve had seen trained attack dogs in action before and knew that this dog would do anything his mistress told him to do.

Soon the governors' secretary told them both that the governor was ready to see them both. Steve could hear the woman tell her dog "sundin" and after she followed him into the governors' office "umupo". Steve looked at her curiously has she sat down, experience with the SEALs told him she was speaking Filipino or Tagalog to her dog, which was different since most handlers he knew gave their dogs commands in German.

Governor Denning looked at them from across his desk and began to talk "Thank you both for coming let me introduce the two of you. Commander McGarrett this is Senior Field Special Agent Amelia Fox of NCIS and her K-9 partner Seal." Steve made a mental note to himself to look up her information and began to wonder why she named her dog Seal. He looked at Agent Fox and nodded to her in greeting but he wasn't going to trust her immediately. Agent Weston had been with his team longer and she had yet to earn his and the rest of his ohana's complete trust.

Steve was proud of his team and that they were being recognized by the Secretary of the Navy for the good work they were doing and was willing to work with their new NCIS liaison. Especially if having her on the team meant that they would have more access to military information to help on their cases. Her skills, he grudgingly admitted to himself that the governor maybe right; was probably going to be very helpful as well. He knew that Danny would be excited to have a dog on the team too.

The governor dismissed them and they walked out to the waiting room. Steve figured that now was a good time as any to introduce Agent Fox to the rest of the team. He turned and held out his hand to her "Welcome to the Five – O Agent Fox. I'll take you to the palace to meet the rest of the team."

Amelia looked curiously at him then down to her dog before taking his hand "Thank you commander. How many members are on your task force?"

"There are four more at the palace, so six all together." Steve looked down as Seal gave a low growl at him. He was going to have to remember her dog in the future "Make that seven including your partner."

Amelia smirked at him "Wonderful. I'm sure we'll all get along fine." Steve was caught off guard as she smirked at him and Seal seemed to smirk at him too before they walked out to the parking lot leaving him stunned in the waiting room.

_I just wanted to have Steve's thoughts on this meeting. I'm not a big fan of Lori so she won't exactly be on Steve's good side any time soon if ever. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Meeting the Team_

Detective Sergeant Danny Williams sat in his office waiting for Steve to return from his meeting with Governor Denning. It wasn't abnormal for Steve to have a meeting with the governor but this was an unscheduled meeting so Danny worried that either Steve needed to be somewhere else with the SEALs or the governor was going to assign a new member to the team again. As much as he hated the idea of the governor sending them another person to keep an eye on them, he preferred it over the idea of Steve going to the middle of no where, where Danny wouldn't be able to provide back up. In the beginning Danny didn't even like Steve but now they were great partners, best friends, and brothers. Danny let out a sigh of relief as he saw Steve walk in but he slightly stiffened as a woman followed his partner into their headquarters.

Steve walked in and gestured to the rest of his team to come out of their offices. Soon his whole team stood before him. "Guys this is Senior Field Special Agent of NCIS, Amelia Fox and her K – 9 partner Seal. The Secretary of Navy has heard of the great work we've been doing and has decided that if we are to continue working on military related cases then we need to have a liaison on our team which is why agent Fox is here."

Steve looked at the members of his team. Danny, as he expected, was excited to have a trained police dog on their team. Chin on the other hand was more cautious which Steve understood completely, he was also a bit cautious of the newest member. Kono looked as friendly as ever, with a huge smile on her face. Lori was less than friendly; she kept trying to stand really close to him and was glaring at Amelia the whole time.

~ 5 ~ 0 ~

Danny stood and patiently listened to Steve explain what was going on. Danny could see that while Steve wasn't exactly pleased with a new person being added onto the team that he hadn't picked he did see the value in having a K – 9 officer on the team. And the fact that the Secretary of the Navy had recognized the good work they were doing probably made it a little easier for Steve to accept Agent Fox onto the team. Personally Danny was kind of eager to have her on the team. Agent Fox appeared to be a very capable woman and her dog looked friendly now but could be very intimidating when commanded to be. Hopefully with Agent Fox and Seal on the team they wouldn't have to chase as many suspects or get shot at as often but you never know when working with Steve.

Danny could already see the differences in Agent Fox and Agent Weston. While Weston definitely stood out with the rest of team Fox looked as though she already belong with them. She dressed professionally but still casual, she seemed relaxed but still ready for anything, she was confidant in herself but not cocky and her experience with NCIS should have prepared her for dealing with military men. Danny was hoping that she and Steve would be able to get along; Danny wanted her to stay on the team.

After explaining everything, Steve turned to Danny. "Agent Fox, this is my partner Detective Sergeant Danny Williams, a senior member of the team." Danny gave Amelia a warm smile and welcomed her to the five – o, then kneeled down to greet Seal.

~ 5 ~ 0 ~

Chin studied the woman in front of them. She was a beautiful woman and he could see that Steve kept looking back to her as he talked to the team. Chin was little wary of her though, after what happen with Jenna and Fryer he wasn't sure that she could be trusted but she seemed genuine. He would have to wait and see though; hopefully this wouldn't blow up in their faces. Chin didn't want to see his ohana get hurt again from the inside. Anything from the outside they could handle, together, but pain from inside sources could be harder to recover from.

Chin watched as Danny shook hands with Agent Fox and then bend down to great the new K – 9 member of their team. He knew that Danny liked dogs and was probably hoping that he wouldn't have to run after suspects as much but Chin was doubtful that Danny would get his wish, especially with Steve as a partner.

After Steve introduced Danny he turned to Chin "This is Detective Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly, also a senior member of the team." Chin gave Amelia a polite smile and shook her hand, welcoming her to the five – o.

~ 5 ~ 0 ~

Kono looked curiously at the other members of the task force as Steve introduced Agent Fox to them. Steve had a neutral face so Kono had no idea what he was thinking. Danny appeared to be a little excited about the new member but that maybe because she had a big dog with her who had the power to bring down a full grown man, which would mean that none of them would have to do the tackling. Kono could definitely see the positive in having a trained police dog with them in those kinds of cases. Chin looked cautious about Agent Fox but she knew her cousin would give Agent Fox chance before he made a final decision about her.

Kono looked over at Agent Fox. She was so different from when they met Agent Weston for the first time. Lori was a lot more feminine than Amelia, she wasn't really interested in getting her hands dirty and preferred to let the rest of them do the heavy lifting but she would if Steve gave her direct orders to do something. Amelia on the other hand, while still feminine, looked very capable of doing anything that Lori wasn't willing to do. Kono already liked Amelia better than Lori.

Kono could see Lori in the corner of her eye and Lori seemed to be glaring at Amelia and trying to stand closer to Steve. The whole team could tell the Lori had it bad for Steve but for a profiler she didn't even notice that Steve could barely stand her. Kono figured that Lori felt threatened by Amelia and worried that Lori's jealousy could affect the team.

After Chin it was Kono's turned to be introduced. "This is Chin's cousin, Officer Kono Kalakaua, a senior member of my taskforce." Kono gave Amelia a friendly smile and bent down to pet Seal.

"Actually I'm still kind of a rookie. But being with the five – o has been great."

~ 5 ~ 0 ~

Lori stood right next to Steve as soon as he came in. A beautiful brunet woman was with him and she knew immediately that they weren't going to get along. Steve seemed to naturally want to be right next to this new woman and not her. After Steve said she was with NCIS, it was confirmed that they weren't going to be best friends. Everyone else on the team appeared to like her or at the very least want to give her chance.

Lori didn't want Agent Fox getting in her way of her being together with Steve so she was going to have go and the sooner the better. Lori was going to have to complain to the governor about this and hopefully get the woman kicked off the team. Steve was hers and no woman was going to get in the way of them being together.

Lori also didn't like the dog that Danny and Kono seemed to already like. Agent Fox's dog kept glaring at her and she didn't like it one bit. They were both going to have to go.

Steve turned to introduce her. "And this is our other newest member, Special Agent Lori Weston, former Homeland Security and FBI profiler." Lori gave Amelia a fake smile and politely shook her hand, completely ignoring Seal.

~ 5 ~ 0 ~

Amelia shook hands with everyone and could tell by the way Steve introduced everyone that Danny, Chin, and Kono were the ones he relied on the most and that he didn't totally like Lori. Almost everyone seemed to be fine with her being there except Weston.

Amelia could already tell that she was going to have to most trouble with Special Agent Lori Weston. She wasn't blind and could clearly see Weston glaring at her and trying to stand closer to Steve, as though she were staking her claim on him. Lori clearly wanted to be in a more than work related relationship with Steve and didn't like her being there. Amelia didn't think that Lori had anything to worry about; she just met Steve and had no romantic interest in him but that didn't mean Lori was going to stop glaring at her any time soon.

Working with Hawaii's Five – O taskforce was certainly going to be interesting.

~ 5 ~ 0 ~

_Okay so while I LOVE what I wrote so far I'm having trouble continuing this story. So far my attempts for a third chapter have not been satisfying. But I got a great idea for a story from what I already did but it wouldn't be exactly from this plot line. Since I don't want to give away too much about any changes I do (incase I'm still not happy with it) please read the new one when I finally post it. Oh and thanks for the reviews. You guys are great!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry it's been awhile since I've updated with something new but I just wasn't happy with chapter 3, I've re-written this thing four different times now. _

~ 5 – 0 ~

Amelia jerked awake as her cell phone began to play 'Anchors Aweigh', looking at the screen she could see the smirking face of her boss Steve McGarrett. She mentally cursed Kono out for putting his picture on her phone and programming it to play the Navy's anthem every time Steve called her. She had tried to change it but then Kono would immediately change it back so she gave up trying. Thank god Steve didn't know about it and Danny too for that matter. Kono for some reason thought that she and Steve would be cute together and had been subtly trying to set them up. Chin was of no help at all, he would just smile and walk away, the bastard. Sighing Amelia reached for her phone. "What?"

Steve smirked into his phone. "Good morning to you too."

"Oh shut up its Saturday damn it, we're supposed to have the day off and I want to sleep in for once."

"I'm afraid that's going to have to wait, we have a case."

Amelia groaned and sat up in her bed. "Fine."

Steve laughed lightly. "It's seven in the morning, aren't you used to waking up earlier than this?"

"Just because my job requires that I wake up really early in the morning does not mean that I do so on my days off."

"Ok. Do you want me to pick you up?"

"No I'm fine, just text me the address and I'll meet you there." Amelia hung up the phone before he could respond.

She flopped back down on her bed and began to think about the past six months. Kono and her got along really well, they were basically best friends now. They would get together with their other friend Kalea Okalani and spend the afternoon surfing together, then have girls only night at one of their houses. She also got along really well with Danny or Jersey as she liked to call him. He had even introduced her to his daughter Grace. She was now officially Aunty Amelia and she had to admit it was nice being referred to as an aunt. It made her feel like she really belonged with the Five – O. Chin had clearly been reluctant about her being there but things quickly began to warm up between them. He was like another big brother to her. On the other hand things with Lori hadn't gotten any better. It was so bad that Amelia just did her best to stay away from the frosty profiler who seemed to have it out for her. Steve was whole other story though. When he wasn't partnered up with Danny he liked to partner up with her. Amelia remembered at the beginning how cautious he was with her then gradually he began to accept her presence at the Five – O. But now Amelia was a little confused by him, sometimes she could swear that Steve wanted more from her and other times they were just friends.

Seal barked breaking Amelia out of her thoughts, he knew that they were going to work.

Amelia laughed and got out of bed. "Alright boy let me get dressed and we'll go to work."

~ 5 – 0 ~

Steve dropped his phone onto the empty passenger seat after Amelia hung up on him. Only half concentrating on the road before him, he began to think about how life had changed for him and his ohana.

Amelia and Seal naturally worked will with the team. He had seen Danny join her on slow days at the office as she left to give Seal some exercise. Chin and Amelia got along well, sometimes debating which football team was better or who was the best quarterback in the league. He knew Kono and Amelia got together a lot outside of work and while they were on duty Amelia was like a mentor to the youngest member of the team, subtly helping her but still allowing room for Kono to figure things out on her own too. For him personally things were a little different between the two of them and he could tell she sensed it too. They worked well together but outside of work was a little more complicated. As her boss anything romantic with her should have been off limits but his team wasn't exactly following the rules anyway. But he had to admit to himself that he wasn't sure what the best way to approach her was, a position he had never been in before.

Shaking his head lightly he knew there were other things that he had to figure out before he could approach Amelia, things like Lori. Steve knew he had be careful around Agent Weston, if he didn't play his cards right she could make things very difficult for his ohana, something they didn't need right now or ever for that matter.

While Amelia fit in with the rest of the team, Lori struggled to find her place with everyone else. Everyone on the team treated her well and professionally, but Steve could clearly see that there was a lack of trust where she was concerned and that worried him. In a life or death situation you have to be able to trust your partner, to trust your team and even though Lori had been with them longer, she just hadn't earned their trust. He had expressed his concerns to the governor but he had brushed them aside insisting Agent Weston was a valuable addition to his team and that she was staying. He was thankful to have Chin around, with him close by and keeping an eye on Lori he wasn't so worried about something bad happening on a case.

~ 5 – 0 ~

Chin looked up from burnt pieces of plastic on the floor of the warehouse they were at, as Amelia and Steve both arrived. He found it amusing that the color of both of their cars was a Navy Blue. Watching the two of them interact with each other was a source of amusement for him, but not as amusing as watching Kono and Danny together. Looking over towards his cousin and friend, the two of them looked good together. Chin had no doubt in his mind that Danny would take good care of his younger cousin, if only the two of them realized that they were even attracted to each other.

Smirking he looked back to the approaching couple, Steve walked side by side with Amelia, subtly glaring at any of the other men who dared to stare at her. He looked every bit of an alpha male marking his territory.

But soon his smirk faded as Lori walked towards the last two members clearly intending to make sure the two weren't alone together for any length of time. He sighed to himself and stood, for a FBI profiler Agent Weston wasn't very good if she couldn't even see that Steve wasn't attracted to her but on the other hand she could clearly see that Steve was attracted to Amelia. For him personally he thought that Amelia was a much better fit for the Navy SEAL than the FBI agent could ever be.

~ 5 – 0 ~

Lori glared as Steve walked next to Fox, their hands brushing against each other. What he saw in her she couldn't understand. As far as she was concerned Fox wasn't anything special. A Navy cop was just like any other cop in the country but they were more of an annoyance. So far she hadn't had any luck in convincing the governor that Fox wasn't necessary on the task force. Just because the Secretary of the Navy wanted her on the task force the governor was keeping her on. It was very frustrating, especially since everyone liked having Fox around.

She quickly stopped glaring at the other female agent and made her way towards Steve and Fox. "So the governor wants us to investigate an explosion that occurred here at this warehouse. The fire department has already cleared the scene for us and CSU is already inside collecting evidence."

Steve crossed his arms. "Was a body found inside?"

"Not so far but we only just started looking inside, the governor wants us on this case because he doesn't like anything exploding in his state."

Amelia turned and began to walk back to her car. "I'll grab Seal and see what we can find."

Steve nodded his head. "Good idea. Let's get inside and help out the others."

Lori turned and walked with Steve, glad that she was getting to spend at least a little bit of time with Steve. If she could just be alone with him more often she could begin to convince him that they didn't need Fox around.

~ 5 – 0 ~

Danny slightly shook his head and sighed to himself as Steve and Lori walked into their crime scene together. Steve was of course all business but Lori was paying more attention to Steve than on what was going on around her. If the governor could see her now, Danny doubted he would approve. But at the moment they were all going to have to deal with her and her puppy love, he just hoped it wouldn't bite them in the ass later on.

"Hey Danno, what do have so far?"

"Not a lot, everything is burnt to a crisp but we are looking for the pieces of the bomb. Until then we have no idea who did this."

"No cameras?"

"Not any that are working. This warehouse is abandoned but HPD knows that it was being used by teenagers and some homeless folks. But they haven't been called out here in awhile."

"Someone might have scared them away so they could use the warehouse as some kind of operation base."

"That's why the governor wants us to find out what happen here and who's responsible. If it's really bad then we need to stop it as soon as possible." Lori added.

Danny mentally rolled his eyes at Lori and could tell that Steve was doing the same thing. The two of them had been around the block before and knew what they were doing, why Lori felt the need to state the obvious was beyond him. Perhaps she had to since she was acting as the governors' representative and had to make sure they were working within the governors' boundaries. No matter the reason he wished she wouldn't do it so often, some things were self-explanatory.

~ 5 – 0 ~

Kono smiled lightly when she saw Amelia and Seal walk into the warehouse. Seal was trained to pick up all different kinds of scents depending on the order Amelia gave him. It was very helpful to have the two of them around especially right now. "Hey."

Amelia smiled back and slightly waved with her free hand. "Hey, find anything yet?"

"Lots of pieces here and there but it's going to take awhile to figure out what was bomb and what isn't."

"Well then we better get to work. I'm going to start on the other side, Seal and I will try to find any bomb parts."

"Ok, we'll meet in the middle then?"

"Yeah."

Kono watched Amelia walk to the other side for a minute before she looked over to see Danny talking to Steve and Lori. She felt no surprise when she saw Lori standing close to Steve, just a little pity for her. She wasn't a bad person or anything but Kono felt she should move on and try to find someone who was actually interested in her instead of going after a man who wasn't. The situation kind of reminded her of a case she studied at the academy. The woman thought she was in love with this guy and when she found out he didn't love her back she killed the woman he was in love with and then him. Shuddering at the thought of something like that happening to two of her friends, Kono pushed the thought to the side. Steve was a Navy SEAL and Amelia an NCIS Agent, she was sure the two of them could handle themselves if Lori went crazy.

~ 5 – 0 ~

_I am finally happy with this chapter and I hope you liked it too. I've even gotten some ideas for sequels! I'm so excited! I'm also thinking about doing the Danny/Kono and Chin/Kalea (OC) romances as separate stories so that this one will be mainly about Steve and Amelia with a side of getting rid of Lori. _


	4. Chapter 4

_A short chapter. _

~ 5 – 0 ~

Kono returned to Five-O headquarters after talking to Charlie, and found Chin at the smart table typing away. Looking around she saw Steve and Danny in Steve's office talking. Lori was in her office talking on the phone, probably to the governor, updating him on their case but she didn't see Amelia anywhere. "Hey cuz, where is Amelia?"

Chin looked up at her. "She went outside with Seal, she should back soon. I think I may have found something."

"Great!"

Just then Amelia and Seal walked in. "Hey, you two got some good news?"

"Yeah, Chin thinks he found something and I have Charlie's report!" Kono smiled. She thought her news was good too; it helped them figure out who they might be dealing with.

~ 5 – 0 ~

Finally the team gathered around the table to hear what they had so far. Chin watched as Steve took his customary place at the head of the long computer table, facing the screens and Amelia naturally fell to his right side, Danny on his left. Kono stood next to Danny and Lori he could see was not pleased with having to stand next to Kono. Chin inwardly smiled to himself and stood next to Amelia. "Ok so I think I may have found another location that our suspects are using. Six months before the warehouse we were at exploded, HPD would get called out to that location for various reasons but within those six months HPD hasn't got any calls. So I decided to look for other hot spots that have suddenly gone cold and I think I may have found one. An abandoned factory near the University was a common place for teens using drugs but HPD hasn't been called out there on over a year."

"So you're thinking that this is their first location?" Danny asked.

Chin nodded his head. Danny was a smart man when it came to their work as a task force but when it came to women he could be a little oblivious. It this kept up then Chin had plans to give his friend a little push.

~ 5 – 0 ~

After Chin was done Kono smiled ate her cousin. "Nice work." She began to type on the keyboard pulling up pictures of the evidence the collected as well as the lab reports. "Now, does any of this look familiar?"

Lori frowned; all she saw was black, burnt, stuff. It was the labs job to figure out what it all was, not theirs. "No, are we supposed to?

Kono smiled again. "I know it doesn't look like much now but before the explosion it looked a lot like this."

Pulling another picture up Lori could clearly see a "meth" lab that HPD has clearly raided and taken into evidence. Various boxes of poisons were thrown everywhere and pots and pans sat on every available surface. Small and large bags of finished products sat on a nearby table, waiting to be sold. "So the ware house was being used as a meth lab."

"Correct and Charlie confirmed that all the samples he tested were components for the dangerous manufacturing of drugs. No evidence of anyone being there when it exploded. So if Chin is correct about this factory then we could be looking at there first location."

Lori thought about what the two cousins said. "If we are correct then their demand must have increased to the point that they needed a second location."

Steve crossed his arms over his chest. "If that is the case then we could have a major drug distribution going on, on the island. We need to inform the governor of our findings and get the drug squad involved."

Amelia stepped back from the table and began to head towards her office. "I'll get in touch with some friends and see what I can get on the factory."

Steve nodded his head. "Pictures from the last twenty four hours would be nice. I'll go call the governor. The rest of you get ready to head out, we're leaving a.s.a.p."

Lori inwardly sighed as she watched Steve walk to his office. She had to admit that SEAL training had been good to him. Now she just needed to help him see how good they could be together.

~ 5 – 0 ~

Danny followed Steve through the tall weeds that surrounded the warehouse, from the over head scans that Amelia was able to get from NCIS, they were confident that there was a "meth" lab inside. Other agents had joined them and they split up into three teams. Him and Steve and their group, were of course, taking the front. Chin, Kono, and their group were going to enter from the back; leaving Amelia, Lori, and another group of police officers outside to pick up any runners that might get out.

Danny hadn't been sure about leaving the two outside together, since they didn't get along but Steve had said that was exactly why he chose to leave them outside. They didn't trust each other and that moment every officer and agent needed to trust that the other had their back. Without it things may end badly and Steve was determined to make sure that everyone was going to go home alive and in one piece. And if there was one thing he really wanted to do, it was get home to his little monkey.

~ 5 – 0 ~

_LOL! I think I made Lori sound like a love sick stalker there for a bit. I don't why but I thought that was so funny. Any way I'm almost done, maybe another chapter or two left to go. _


	5. Chapter 5

~ 5 – 0 ~

Chin, Kono, and their small team of officers sneaked their way to the back of the factory and waited for the signal from Steve to go in. After a quick radio check they were finally ready to bust in and take down the bad guys.

Chin held his shotgun at the ready on one side of the door while Kono stood opposite from ready to open the door. They looked at each other and as soon as Steve said go Kono flung the door open and Chin quickly entered the large room.

Immediately there were yells, identifying themselves as HPD officers and to get down on the ground. Those who were actually working on cooking the drugs all raised their hands in the air and dropped to the floor but from above shots were being fired at the officers who all ran for cover and began to return fire.

~ 5 – 0 ~

Outside Amelia and Lori were professionally ignoring each other, watching for any movement. Over the radio Amelia and the other could here the gun fight happening inside. Some of their fellow officer had already been hit. "We need to get in there."

Lori shook her head. "We were ordered to stay here."

"Who gives a shit about orders? They need our help inside!" Lori continued to refuse moving so Amelia stood and ran towards the front entrance of the factory without her. Yelling into her radio she ordered for the team outside to split in two, half to the front and the other half to the back to get the injured out of the factory. She and her small group entered to find two injured officers. While the others pulled their team mates to safety Amelia made her way up the stairs to the second floor where she could see that three men were already down. There were still two more to take care of. Quickly shooting them both the factory quieted down.

Amelia turned because of a noise behind her but quickly lowered her weapon as Steve came into view. "All clear up here boss."

"You're supposed to be outside."

She shrugged her shoulders. "You guys needed us in here."

Steve nodded his head in agreement, not angry at all that she disobeyed his order because she was right. Who knew how long the gun fight would have gone on if she hadn't help to quickly end it. "Where is Lori?"

"Outside; where I left her."

~ 5 – 0 ~

Lori waited patiently for her meeting with the governor, after their last case she was sure that Agent Fox and her pet would be leaving the Five – O. She didn't have long to wait when the governor's secretary led her to his office. Behind the desk Governor Denning quickly finished signing some papers and closing the folder before she could see what was inside. "You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes, have a seat. I understand that you would like to talk about your last case is that correct?"

Lori sat up straighter in her chair. "Yes sir it is."

"Alright, what about your last case Agent Weston would you like to discuss?"

"The conduct of Agent Fox sir, she disregarded direct orders from Commander McGarrett. He was very clear that we were to stay outside of the building until given the all clear. Sometime after the gunshots began she made the decision to enter without receiving the go ahead from McGarrett first."

"I see." Governor Denning leaned forward and rested his arms on the folder. "I have read the case reports from every member of HPD that was there and it is in my opinion that Agent Fox made the correct call to enter the building. From these reports it is clear to me that by her entering the building she was able to end the shooting and may have saved lives that would otherwise have been lost. Further more I also agree with Commander McGarrett."

Lori slightly confused. "With what if I may ask sir?"

"We agreed that it would be best that you return to the main land and to the FBI."

Lori was in shock, why would Steve think that about her. "But sir!"

Governor Denning raised his hand. "I'm sorry Agent Weston but the decision has been made. You are no longer a member of the Five – O task force." Lifting the folder off of his desk he handed it to her. "These are you're new papers. You leave in a week's time for the main land."

Lori numbly stood and shock hands with the Governor before turning and leaving the office. How could this be happening? It was Fox who was supposed to be leaving not her. Why would Steve want her to go back to the main land?

~ 5 – 0 ~

Amelia sat on the beach at Steve's house laughing and drinking with her friends. Grace, Danny, and Kono were busy playing with Seal. Kalea, a friend of hers and Kono, was talking with Chin. They were all having a great time as the sun began to set.

Suddenly a bottle appeared in front of her face. Looking up she saw Steve smiling down at her. "Thanks."

"No problem." Steve sat down close to her and clink his bottle with hers. "To a bright new beginning."

Amelia looked into his eyes and she knew he was talking about the two of them and not just the team. "I'll drink to that." She took a sip and leaned against Steve. She didn't know what was going to happen tomorrow but she looked forward to finding out with the man next to her and all of her friends.

~ 5 – 0 ~

_So I hope you enjoyed it, sorry about any grammar mistakes. There will be another story but I'm going to finish some other ones that I'm working on before I post the sequel to this one. And Happy New Year! _


End file.
